The explosive growth of communication networks such as the Internet and wireless communication networks has reduced the need to travel for group activities. Instead, group activities are now commonly conducted remotely, using various types of wired and wireless communication networks. There are various techniques for establishing group communications. Originally, group communications were established using a conference call in which the originator of the conference call dialed telephone number of each participant and the originator's communication device would bridge each participant into the conference call. Communication network-based conference bridges are now commonly employed for group communications in which the conference originator distributes a call-in number for the network-based conference bridge, and each participant must call the number of the conference bridge in order to join the group communication.